


Cover Me

by WhileTrue



Series: Korrasami Week [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Day 3: Internet, F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2015, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhileTrue/pseuds/WhileTrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we go, day 3 of Korrasami week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me

“C’mon, let’s go this way!” says Korra.

“I’m right behind you!” I reply and follow her as she runs over obstacles, keeping close to the walls of ruined buildings. She stops when she reaches the end of the street and I wait for her next signal.

“Clear!” she informs me and off we go again. The rest of our squad is probably close to the target point now, but we’ve decided to take a different route and attack the enemy from the side and defend the objective after taking them out.

“Contact! Eleven o’clock!” exclaims Korra, warning me about danger.

I spot the enemy soldier and quickly join Korra and kneel behind the small wall, setting up my light machine gun on its bipod and starting to fire. “Got one!” I say and wait for Korra to make the next move.

“Yeah, I got one too. I think it’s clear now,” she replies and I run after her as she moves again. We’re close now. The sounds of bullets flying through the air and grenade explosions are getting louder and louder as we make our way between the ruins of the city. Korra with her light equipment is much faster than me, so she’s taken the job of providing support on the front line. I, on the other hand, carry a lot of ammunition and heavier weaponry to lay down suppressive fire when it comes to fighting multiple enemies.

“Asami, get ready, things are gonna get ugly,” says Korra and jumps over a small fence and runs for cover. “Come here!”

I join her and try to get a good view on the battlefield and indeed, there are several enemy soldiers approaching the target point. Korra opens fire and I see she immediately takes down two enemies and a moment later I start firing myself, hitting one but not killing them, because they manage to hide before delivering the final blow.

“Damn it, one got away,” I growl and wait for another victim to walk into my field of view.

“Reloading!” I hear her say while emptying my magazine.

“Need some ammo?”

“Nope, I’m still good,” she replies but I toss a full clip to her anyways.

“Thanks, ‘Sami,” she says quickly and goes back to firing.

“We should move forward!”

“Yeah, c’mon, let’s take this street, we’ll have plenty of cover until we reach the target point.”

I have to admit, Korra is getting pretty good at tactics. She’s saved our asses quite some times by now. She used to just dive in headfirst, but after several failures, my words finally got to her. “Good idea!”

We sprint towards our final destination and we almost reach it, when the sound of something metallic hitting rocks captures my attention. “Oh, shit … GRENADE!”

“Damn it!” Korra turns around and runs back as fast as she can with me in her tow. We manage to hide behind the corner right when the explosive detonates. “Shit, that was close!”

I laugh nervously, “Yeah, too close. We have to be more careful.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she agrees and then we move forward again.

As soon as we reach the objective, someone starts firing at us. I hide behind a broken car, as Korra ducks behind a tree and throws a grenade into the direction from where the assailant is shooting at us. There’s a loud bang and then silence fills the air.

“Nice throw,” I tell her and start looking for a better position, from which I’ll be able to defend the objective, which is a small base on a strategically very important point. I spot a low wall nearby which looks like a perfect place for me and my light machine gun. “Cover me, I’m gonna camp behind that wall,” I tell Korra, who follows me instantly.

I settle behind the said wall and drop an ammo crate so I don’t run out of ammo. Setting the machine gun on the wall, I check the perimeter and then wait. “I think someone’s coming. Two o’clock!”

Korra goes to my right and a moment later all hell breaks loose. It turns out a small group of enemy soldiers had a similar idea as I and Korra did and tries flanking us.

“Damn it, Asami, there are so many!” Korra says frantically and starts shooting.

Bullets are flying past our heads and for a moment I think about how bad their aim is. Luckily, we have a better firing position and we take them out one by one.

We work together so well, I spray and pray while Korra picks out what’s left of them. We’re the lethal duo.

“I’m out of ammo!” yells Korra and I give her another pack of magazines and cover her as she reloads her assault rifle.

Some of our mates join us and together we defend the base almost effortlessly.

But then some suicidal idiot decides to sacrifice themselves and runs towards us, throwing grenades and shooting as they go.

Surprisingly, their actions are effective and takes down some of our people before one of their bullets hits me and I’m down.

“Korra! Help me! I’m down!”

“Shit, no! Asami, hold on!” yells Korra, but there are more enemies coming. “Damn it, there are too many!”

“I’m dying!” I insist and hope she manages to get to me.

“Just hold on for a few more seconds! It’s almost over!”

And she’s right. A few moments later, the game is over and our team wins the match.

“Wooo, we won!” exclaims Korra, almost blowing my headphones off.

“Yes, we did, but I can’t believe you would’ve let me die,” I say, feigning offence as I log out of Battlefield 3.

“I’m sorry, ‘Sami, but so many were coming!” she says apologetically. “I’ll make it up to you for this, I promise!”

“And how are you planning on doing that?”

“Well, let’s say I’ll give you a thousand kisses next time we meet. How does that sound?” asks Korra.

“Hm, a thousand and one,” I reply, silently thanking my turned off camera, so she can’t see my blushing face.

“Deal! I gotta go now though, I’ll talk to you later!” She makes a kissing sound and I chuckle.

“Talk to you later,” I reply, sending her a kissing emoji on Skype. 

 

* * *

 

_Many thanks to my[beta](http://kuroescapism.tumblr.com/)!_


End file.
